


What's your favorite postition?

by Yaoifreak2000



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: #GLASSHOLE, Glass Case Of Emotion Podcast, I think these two are so damn cute, M/M, This is real sweet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoifreak2000/pseuds/Yaoifreak2000
Summary: After recording Ryan's podcast, Ryan asks Chase over for a little reunion.





	What's your favorite postition?

Chase had finally came to record the podcast with him, Kim, and Chuck. The podcast turned out hysterical. They wound up talking about poop, conspiracy theories and T-rexes. 

“Thanks for being on here. Like, subscribe, and comment.” Ryan said as they ended the podcast. 

“That was one hell of an episode.” Kim laughed as they took off their head phones. 

“Did you have fun?” She asked Chase. 

“Yeah I had a great time.” He said with a warm smile. They all sat there and caught up for a shirt minutes before they began to go on their separate ways. Kim gave them all hugs goodbye and left first. Chuck had to stay to edit the video. 

“Have a good day chuck, see you soon.” Ryan called out as he and Chase left the recording studio. They walked around the hall of fame for a short while signing autographs and took pictures with fans. 

“Do you want to go out for some dinner?’ Ryan asked Chase as they left the NASCAR Hall Of Fame. 

“Yeah that would be great. Where do you want to go?” Chase asked as they walked to their trucks. 

“Whiskey River is pretty close.” Ryan suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.” Chase said as he pulled off to get to his truck. 

“Yup.” Ryan called back as he got in his truck. 

Ryan pulled out of the parking lot after Chase. He followed Chase’s truck to Whiskey River until someone pulled in front of Ryan and drove extremely slow. Ryan managed to get around them but was still 5 minutes later than Chase.

When he arrived, Chase had ordered them both waters.

“Man what took you so long?” Chase teased as Ryan sat next to him at the bar. 

“I got stuck behind an old lady.” Ryan huffed as he looked at the menu. 

“What did you plan on getting?” Ryan asked. 

“Cheesesteak and fries. You?” Chase replied as he put his menu down. 

“I think I'm going to get a cheese burger with lettuce and bacon with some sweet potato fries.” Ryan said as he collected Chase’s menu and waited for the waitress. 

They sat together in silence for a while on their phones until Ryan started giggling. 

“Whets got you so giddy?” Chase asked. 

“There is something on twitter that I have to show you.” Ryan said as the waitress came up to them. They ordered their food and were able to get back to their conversation. 

“So what did you find?” Chase asked.

Ryan just handed Chase his phone. “You can see for yourself.” He said. 

“20 date night questions, sexy edition.” Chase read aloud. He started to read the questions and all the color started to drain from his face. 

“Ryan no, we are not doing this in public.” Chase said in a hushed voice. 

“Why not?” Ryan teased with a smile. 

“No.” Was the only response Ryan was given. Chase had given Ryan his phone back. He immediately got a text from Ryan, “What is the hottest love making session you and your lover have ever had?” 

He glared at Ryan. Before he could come up with a smart remark, their waitress came back. 

“Burger fries, Cheesesteak fries?” She asked. 

“Yup.” They both said. She placed the food in front of them. The rest of their dinner went off without Ryan sending anymore lewd questions to Chase. They talked about racing at Watkins Glen and Michigan. They enjoyed a peaceful dinner, paid and left. 

“I had a thought.” Ryan said as they left. 

“Oh no!” Chase mock cried.

“I swear it’s a good one this time.” Ryan said. 

“The last time you said you had a good idea, you were drunk and you managed to convince a drunken Bubba Wallace that you could get your dicks in one of those ridiculously large Chinese finger trap thing and you couldn’t get them out and you had to call me.” Chase said with a smile as he got to his truck. 

Ryan looked around them and smirked. He let one hand slink down around Chase and down to his butt. Ryan squeezed lightly as he pulled Chase flush against him. 

“This idea involves figuring out your favorite position with a little skin on skin between the sheets. What do you think?” Ryan whispered in Chase’s ear. 

“That sounds pretty good to me.” Chase hummed. 

“Than, I’ll meet you back at my place.” Ryan said as he let go of Chase and went to his truck. 

He was actually able to pull out of the lot before Chase and made it on the freeway first. He was going about 70 mph when he saw Chase in his truck fly by him at about 85 mph. 

Ryan smiled, when he got back to his house he saw Chase parking his truck in his driveway. He parked as Chase got out. Chase practically pulled Ryan out of his truck and pushed him against the door. 

“If you must know what the hottest lovemaking session you and I have had was at the Daytona 500 when you finished 2nd.” Chase said as he started to drag Ryan to the house. 

Ryan grabbed his hips and pushed him against the entrance door. “The follow up to that is why?” He said as he pressed his chest to Chase’s back. 

“This is why. You pushed against me, pinning me to things. It takes something off my shoulders. I just like it.” Chase said as he avoided looking at Ryan’s reflection in the door. 

Ryan couldn’t understand why, what he said was nothing to be ashamed about. Ryan asked, he really wanted to know. 

“Chase.” Ryan spoke trying to get Chase’s attention, but Chase refused to look at him. 

Ryan sighed and pulled away from Chase. Chase moved away form the door so Ryan could open it, and Chase continued to look down at his feet. 

Ryan unlocked the door and took Chase’s hand and led him into the house. He closed the door and leaned against it. 

“Come here.” Ryan said. Chase walked over. Ryan had to look up to him slightly, when he did he saw embracement. He cupped Chase’s face and brought him to his. 

“You’re so silly.” He said before he pressed his lips against Chase. It was sweet, gentle and encouraging. 

Chase wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him closer. Ryan titled his head back and deepened the kiss. Ryan threaded his fingers through Chase’s hair trying to get as close to him as possible. 

Ryan eventually pulled away for air. 

“You have no reason to be ashamed of what you like. I love you for you.” Ryan said. Chase smiled. 

“What was the hottest in your opinion?” Chase asked. 

“When I wrecked you at Kentucky and we had that amazing make out session and sex that was my favorite. You just demanded it and it turned out amazing.” Ryan said as he started to move Chase towards the bedroom. 

“So how do you want to do this today?” Ryan asked as he they fell onto the bed. 

“Just like this. You topping.” Chase said as he brought Ryan down to him.

“I’m perfectly fine with that.” Ryan said before he kissed Chase again. 

Chase slid his hands underneath of Ryan’s shirt and ran his hands over Ryan’s back. Ryan broke the kiss and started kissing down Chase’s jaw line and down his neck. 

“Mmm..” Chase sighed happily when Ryan started to suck on a sensitive spot. Ryan continued to do so as he slid his hands underneath of Chase’s pants. He started to squeeze Chase’s cheeks making the younger man blush. 

Ryan pulled completely away from Chase and looked at him. 

“Strip.” Ryan said with a smirk as he got off of Chase, who sat up. 

“What?” Chase asked a little stunned. 

“Strip.” Ryan repeated. 

Chase got off the bed and walked to the end of it. Ryan took his clothes off in the meantime and was waiting for Chase. Chase took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He took of his shoes and socks with little grace. 

He looked over to Ryan who seemed to be enjoying what Chase was doing. 

“Don’t stop.” Ryan breathed out. 

Chase gained a little confidence and stripped off his shorts and underwear. He climbed back onto the bed and on top of Ryan’s lap. 

“You are stunning Chase.” Ryan said as his hands explored Chase. 

Chase reached towards the nightstand and took the lube out of the drawer. Ryan looked at him with curiosity. 

“I don’t want to use a condom today.” Chase said as he handed him the lube. 

“That’s fine with me.” Ryan said as he poured some of the lube onto his fingers. 

Ryan pushed one slick finger into Chase, who was still in his lap. Chase hummed at the intrusion. 

“I’m not made of glass Ryan.” Chase huffed after a few minutes. Ryan obeyed his wish and entered another finger. He began to pump his fingers in and out of Chase. 

“Fuck it’s been too long.” Chase moaned as he put his head on Ryan’s shoulder. 

Ryan pushed a third finger into Chase, making the man shudder. 

“Enough.” Chase said as Ryan finger fucked him. 

“Enough what?” Ryan asked as he pressed against Chase’s prostate. Chase moaned loudly as Ryan continued to massage Chase’s prostate. 

“Ryan stop teasing me.” Chase moaned, gripping Ryan’s biceps. 

“No.” Ryan whispered into Chase’s ear. Chase only whined. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Ryan cooed. 

“I want more.” Chase continued to whine. Ryan sighed. He started to pull his fingers out, as Chase groaned at the lose. 

In turn Ryan thrusted his fingers back into Chase hitting his prostate again and Ryan started a brutal pace. Chase threw his head back with a scream. Ryan started to nibble on Chase’ s neck.

“Ryan I’m close.” Chase said. Ryan ran his hand up Chase’s chest and to his nipple. He started to tweak at his left nipple. 

Chase moaned Ryan’s name. Chase cam over Ryan’s stomach and hand. Ryan pulled his fingers out and flipped Chase on his back. He grabbed a tissue and whipped off his chest. 

Chase’s chest was heaving s he tried to catch his breath. 

“So.” Ryan said with a snide tone. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Chase panted. 

“Be patient love.” Ryan said as he grabbed the lube again and covered his member. He put the lube back on the bed and pulled Chase away from the headboard. 

After positioning Chase’s hips he entered him slowly. 

“Oh Ryan~” Chase moaned as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck. 

“I’ve missed this so much.” Ryan groaned as he set a fast pace. 

“I love you so much.” Chase muttered into Ryan’s neck. 

Ryan let go of Chase’s hips and pinned his arms to the bed. 

“Is this what you like?” Ryan asked as he pounded into Chase. 

Chase shook his head, “Bite me.” 

Ryan was stunned for a second before he bent down to nibble on Chase’s neck. 

“Yes.” Chase moaned. 

Ryan continued to bite Chase’s neck as he pounded into him. 

“Ryan, feels so good.” Chase trembled, pushing against Ryan, who still had Chase’s hands pinned.

Ryan pulled away from Chase and let his hands go in favor of running his hands along Chase’s body. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered as he admired his lover. Chase reached down to stroke himself but Ryan slapped his hand away and started to stroke Chase himself. 

Chase reached his arms up dragging his blunt nails along his back. 

“Ryan, I’m close.” Chase said as his entire body started shaking. Ryan grunted as he went just a little faster. 

Chase cried out Ryan’s name as he reached his climax. Ryan followed closely behind in the same fashion. 

Ryan pulled out of Chase and sat on the bed next to him. 

“We need a shower.” Chase said. 

“I’ll go and get the water heated.” Ryan said as he got up and walked into the bathroom. After getting the water warmed up he walked back to get Chase who was still lying on his back. 

“Waters all ready.” He said. Chase sighed and got off the bed and followed Ryan to the master bathroom. 

Stepping into the warm spray of the water, they let their muscles relax. As Ryan was washing his hair Chase asked, “What is your favorite position?” 

Ryan stood there a little stunned at the question. 

“Either you riding me cowgirl, or you fucking me doggy.” He said as he moved out of the spray. 

“Mmm, good to know.” Chase said as he wrapped his arms around Ryan. 

“Why, are you going to use that knowledge next time you come and visit me?” Ryan asked smugly. 

“You’ll just have to see.” Chase said as he stepped out of the shower.

“How long will I have to wait?” Ryan asked as he turned off the water and got out himself. 

“Depends on how fast you can get back to the bed.” Chase said as he walked out of the room. 

Ryan had never run out of his bathroom that fast before when he said that. 

“I’m not going to sleep tonight am I?” He asked as he pulled Chase next to him. 

“Not if I can do anything about it.” Chase said as he pulled them onto the bed. 

“Oh well.”


End file.
